


I'm Not A Stranger(Part 2)

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell





	I'm Not A Stranger(Part 2)

Маленький кудрявый мальчик продолжал посматривать на круглые часы, подвешенные на самую верхнюю часть стены. На них было 15:05 по полудню, что значило, что занятия скоро кончатся. Гарри не мог дождаться, потому что знал — "папочка" уже ждал его снаружи. 

На самом деле, Зейн и был там. Люди вокруг него смотрели на парня, которого раньше не видели здесь. Плюс, Зейн выглядел слишком молодым для того, чтобы иметь ребенка. Поэтому-то он и решил отрастить щетину — она прибавляет ему несколько лет и позволяет выглядеть зрелым. 

Через некоторое время он увидел, как дети выходят из здания школы. Его глаза обыскивали всех, ища кудрявую макушку с коричневыми локонами. И буквально в этот же момент Гарри появился в поле зрения, напугав взрослого. 

\- Папочка! - воскликнул мальчик, завидев его. Гарри протянул обе руки к Зейну, намекая на свое желание быть отнесенным на руках. Зейн усмехнулся от того, насколько прелестным был мальчик. Подняв его на руки, он вдохнул сладкий клубничный запах малыша, от которого тело покалывало. Зейн облизал губу, как волк, готовый уже съесть свою добычу по прибытии домой.

\- Скучал по папочке? - спросил взрослый, усаживая Гарри на сидении. Гарри подождал, когда папочка усадит его, а затем ответил: "Да, я скучал по тебе, папочка!".

Губы Зейна сразу изогнулись в улыбке, более походившей на горделивую ухмылку. 

\- Я даже не мог дождаться конца школы, - застенчиво сказал Гарри. 

\- О, Гарри, ты делаешь меня очень счастливым, ты знаешь это? - заявил Зейн, направив взгляд на дорогу. Гарри не ответил, лишь слабо улыбнувшись, в то время как ямочки появились на розовых щечках. Зейн быстро взглянул на него, отмечая, каким прелестным был малыш. Как и Гарри, он не мог дождаться прибытия домой, ибо его член уже начинал твердеть. - Так что в ответ папочка сделает счастливым уже тебя, детка. 

Гарри повернулся лицом к Зейну, ослепив его улыбкой. 

\- Правда? - спросил он с искренним восхищением. 

\- Правда, - ответил Зейн, прежде чем полностью сосредоточился на дороге, чтобы ускорить приближение, ибо он уже с неконтролируемым рвением желал попасть туда. 

Доехав до дома, Гарри немедленно вбежал внутрь, глядя на широкий плазменный экран телевизора. 

\- Папочка, давай посмотрим кино! - воскликнул он, вскидывая руки вверх. 

Оба были рады, только вот в голове Зейна были немного другие мысли. 

\- Хорошо, детка, что ты хочешь посмотреть? - спросил он. 

\- В Поисках Немо, папочка! - быстро ответил Гарри, выражая слишком большую радость своими большими зелеными глазами. Зейн кивнул и порылся в своей стопке дисков, после чего вставил нужный. 

\- Гарри? - неожиданно позвал он его. - Папочка заболел... - тихо пробормотал он, убедившись, что он достаточно хорошо сыграл. Он даже чуть покашлял, полностью преренимая на себя внимание мальчика.  
\- О, нет! У Папочки бо-бо? - забеспокоился кудрявый малыш, подползая к Зейну ближе, пока не сел на колени. Гарри чувствовал какой-то бугорок под собой, но он не обращал внимания, толком не зная, что такое тыкалось ему в бедро.

\- Да, малыш. У Папочки бо-бо, - грустно вздохнул Зейн, надеясь, что это звучало убедительно. Гарри медленно нахмурился, расстроенный тем, что папочке больно. 

\- Ох, бедный папочка... 

Он выпятил нижнюю губу и посмотрел на Зейна с такой грустью в глазах, что сердце таяло, а проблема в штанах стала чуть больше, уже полностью упираясь в его ширинку. 

Зейн быстро сообразил и чмокнул пухлые губки Гарри, удивив малыша. 

\- Но, знаешь, ты можешь помочь папочке выздороветь, - прошептал он, оперевшись подбородком на плечо Гарри, еще раз вдыхая запах. 

\- Я могу? - спросил Гарри с любопытством. 

\- Да, детка. - Зейн поцеловал Гарри в щечку, а затем убрал мальчика со своих колен так, чтобы снять джинсы. Большой бугорок уже был виден и выпирал в боксерах, привлекая внимание Гарри. 

\- Видишь, прелесть? Болит... Может, ты поможешь мне? - он указал на промежность. 

\- Как, папочка? - спросил кудрявый невинно, показывая своими огромными зелеными глазами, как сильно  
он хотел помочь папочке.

\- Секунду, детка, - пробормотал он, стягивая боксеры, показывая своей твердый член. 

Глаза Гарри сразу устремились на член Зейна, шлепнувшийся о живот. 

\- Тебе не больно, папочка! - ребенок улыбнулся, видя, что крови нигде не было. Зейн усмехнулся и пробежал ладонью по волосам Гарри. 

\- Мне не физически больно, прелесть... У Папочки болит член изнутри... И это меня беспокоит, - указал Зейн, и Гарри сморщился от услышанного. Ему не нравилось слово "член". Он прекрасно знал, что были другие названия этого органа, только их не использовали. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, пенис, папочка, - поправил Гарри. 

Зейн еще раз посмеялся от прелестного Гарри. Он не мог устать от этого ребенка. 

\- Как хочешь, малыш... Так ты хочешь вылечить папочку?

\- Как вылечить? - ответил Гарри. Зейн знал, что он ответственный мальчик.

\- Ротиком, это поможет. Просто поцелуй мой чл— пенис, чтобы убрать боль, - довольно объяснил Зейн, и Гарри наклонил голову. 

\- Я поцелую твой пенис? - спросил он еще раз, чтобы не ошибиться. 

\- Да, сладкий, сделай с ним что угодно.

После этого Гарри переместил свое лицо к члену Зейна. Он медленно поднял руку и обхватил ей дернувшийся член. Он был заворожен размером, и он смущался своего, но так как он был еще мальчиком, ничего страшного не было. 

\- Давай же, - подгонял Зейн. - О, черт, умница, - низко простонал он, когда пухлые губки прижались к плоти. - Можешь облизать его, это будет замечательно. 

\- Вот так, папочка? - спросил Гарри, после того как скользнул языком по нижней стороне пульсирующего члена, заставляя мурашки появиться в районе позвоночника. 

\- Да, детка, именно так.

Гарри продолжил облизывать, как будто он ел мороженое, но маленькие руки иногда двигались вверх и вниз по плоти, к ошеломлению Зейна. Гарри делал все даже без его совета. Гарри остановился, увидев дискомфорт на лице взрослого. Но он даже не знал, что Зейн просто был на седьмом небе от наслаждения. 

\- Не останавливайся, Гарри, все в порядке. Это так хорошо, ты помогаешь папочке, - он специально улыбнулся Гарри, показывая, что все более чем хорошо. Это заставило мальчика продолжить, но он вскоре снова был остановлен. - Детка, попробуй как бы съесть его. Точнее, возьми его в рот. 

\- Х-хорошо, папочка, - нерешительно согласился Гарри. Он боялся сделать что-нибудь не так и причинить Зейну боль. Гарри легко поцеловал самый кончик головки, откуда уже сочилась естественная смазка. После этого он принялся потихоньку вбирать его в свой маленький рот. Зейн откинул голову назад от неожиданного тепла и такой прекрасной узкости. 

\- Блять, - чертыхнулся он от наслаждения. 

Без предупреждения Гарри начал двигать головой вверх и вниз, принимая Зейна во всю длину. Он чуть замедлился, потому что щеки стали болеть от большого члена во рту. 

\- Черт, Гарри, продолжай, детка, - запинался Зейн, и действия Гарри сводили его с ума. Он был удивлен тем, что малыш не выпускал зубы, а его язык кружил по плоти. - Да, Боже, - прошипел он. Гарри не мог улыбнуться, двигая головой, потому что реакции были слегка забавными для мальчика. - Тво— Гарри, я так близко! - воскликнул Зейн, сжимая руку на затылке Гарри и двигая его самостоятельно. Член стал заходит глубже и уже касался его горла. Глаза ребенка начали слезиться, и он подавился. 

\- Оххх, Гарри-и-и... - промямлил Зейн, наконец-то извергаясь в рот мальчика, из которого позже начали вытекать струйки слюны со спермой. Зейн вытер пальцем рот Гарри, надеясь, что тот выплюнет все. Но он, к удивлению, проглотил.  
\- На вкус забавно, папочка, - прохныкал Гарри. 

\- Привыкнешь, милый, - Зейн игриво подмигнул, и Гарри глубоко покраснел. Зейн знал, как мальчик полюбил его с того дня, когда Зейн помог ему. Точнее, с того дня, когда он трахнул его. 

\- Гарри, папочка просто чудесно себя чувствует. А теперь хочешь, чтобы папочка сделал тебе что-нибудь в ответ? - спросил он, и Гарри закивал. - Хорошо, вернись на диван и встань на четвереньки. 

Гарри быстро подчинился. Зейн широко  
улыбнулся. 

"Он такой же возбужденный и озабоченный", - подумал он. 

Когда Гарри уселся, Зейн притянул руки к его талии, чтобы стянуть штаны и трусы. Как только одежда была наполовину стянута с его нижней части, его круглая молочная попка сразу предстала его взгляду. Обмякающий член Зейна снова стал твердеть, и он наклонился, чтобы оставить на ягодице поцелуй, оставивший след. 

\- Ты прекрасен, Гарри, - пробормотал он. - Давай я подготовлю тебя. 

Зейн взял с уголка дивана припрятанную бутылочку со смазкой. Он сжал ее в одной руке, немного выдавливая на ладонь другой, а затем поднес палец к сжимающейся дырочке Гарри. Он аккуратно потер ее, после чего одним движением вошел, заставляя того ахнуть от неожиданного действия. 

Через несколько толчков, Зейн решил добавить еще один. Уже имея два пальца внутри мальчика, он принялся разводить их в стороны, как ножницы, чтобы растянуть. Гарри высоким голоском вскрикивал от боли, но позже Зейн мог сказать, что Гарри уже наслаждался, судя по стонам, которые начали литься из его рта после последнего добавленного пальца. 

\- Мммм... папочка, х-хорошо, - простонал Гарри, когда Зейн коснулся простаты. - Сделай так еще, папочка, - потребовал он, и Зейн подчинился. Позже он вышел, заставляя мальчика издать раздраженный звук от неожиданной пустоты.  
\- Папочка, больше, - мило прохныкал Гарри. 

\- Но только не мои пальцы, нет. Ты знаешь, что чл— пенису папочки лучше, да?

Гарри кивнул. Вообще-то, он тоже хотел почувствовать член Зейна в себе. Ему не терпелось получить эти ощущения, которые давал ему давал только Зейн. 

\- Да, папочка, помести его внутрь, - Гарри поднял попку ближе к эрекции Зейна. От желания мальчика разум затуманила похоть. Он был уверен, что это будет просто незабываемый секс. 

\- Черт... Оххх, - простонал Зейн, когда половина его члена уже была внутри Гарри. 

\- Ммм... Папочка, двигайся, - тихо пробормотал Гарри, оттянув нижнюю губу зубами. 

\- Слишком жадный, м? - прошипел Зейн, заставляя Гарри смутиться. Второй оперся на локти, давая Зейну идеальный угол, чтобы трахнуть его.  
\- Черт, такой узкий! - прорычал он, когда его длина уже была по самые яйца внутри. Он видел, как мальчик сам подавался назад. Ему надо было чуть замедлиться, чтобы не сделать больно. - Не волнуйся, детка, сейчас папочка тебя трахнет, - заговорил он, не думая, о том, что это было очень пошло. 

Зейн начал двигать тазом, медленно выходя и входя снова. С каждым толчком Гарри издавал вскрики, состоящие из боли и наслаждения, но все же последнее превосходило первое. 

Он сжал попку мальчика, крепко держа ее. След все еще был там, и Зейн гордился этим. 

\- Папочка... быстрее... я хочу больше, - просил Гарри между стонами. 

\- Хорошо, детка, - ответил взрослый, двигаясь со всей силы внутри дырочки Гарри, слыша крики. Зейн решил доставить еще больше наслаждения малышу, обхватив его твердый член рукой. Он начал надрачивать ему в так своим толчкам. 

\- Папочка!! - взвизгнул он, когда Зейн начал втрахиваться в него на полную силу, попадая по простате. 

Стоны Гарри никак не помогали Зейну, учитывая, что он еще и был ребенком. Но эти "вкусные" и гармоничные звуки заставляли похоть достигать своего пика. 

\- Блять, Гарри, тебе нравится мой пенис внутри тебя? Нравится, не так ли?

\- Ммм, да, Папочка, мне так нравится, - мямлил Гарри, все еще насаживаясь. - Папочка... Я думаю, я сейчас кончу... - объявил Гарри, приближаясь к оргазму. 

Зейн улыбнулся от слова, чувствуя себя радостным от того, что Гарри не стыдился говорить его. 

\- Да, малыш, кончи для папочки, - приказал он, пока его рука быстрее двигалась на члене Гарри, истекающем смазкой. 

\- Папочка!!! Я... Я кончаю! - ахнул Гарри от неожиданной разрядки. Он кончил в кулак Зейна, немного пачкая свою майку. Но он все еще был возбужден, и это было, возможно, от того, что большой член все еще был внутри него. 

\- Блять, Гарри, я тоже сейчас кончу, - воскликнул он, ускоряясь еще сильнее. 

\- Папочка, кончи внутри меня. 

Зейн замычал длинное  
"Да", и вскоре его член принялся извергать все семя внутрь дырочки Гарри. Он вскрикнул от неожиданного тепла внутри попки, и это было так хорошо. 

\- Так хорошо, папочка...

Зейн последний раз толкнулся, а потом вышел, когда его член начал обмякать. И как обычно, семя начало вытекать из дырочки Гарри. 

\- Я люблю тебя, мой маленький Гарри, - прошептал Зейн с гордостью. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, папочка, но... - Зейн отстранился, волнуясь, что любовь Гарри к нему пошатнулась. 

\- Но что, сладкий? 

\- Но мы не посмотрели фильм! А теперь я не знаю, что происходит. 

Гарри надулся, заставляя Зейна хихикнуть. 

\- Прости, малыш. Хочешь, мы можем повторить его? - предложил он, и Гарри быстро кивнул. 

\- Да, пожалуйста! Но, папочка, больше никаких прикосновений. Держи себя в руках! - строго воскликнул Гарри, и Зейн снова засмеялся, потому что его только что отчитал ребенок.


End file.
